


[Re]morse

by WishingOnCircuits



Series: re[Code] [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST OK LOTS OF ANGST, Bittersweet, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, I promise the later chapers are going to be LOOOONG, Past Relationships, this game ruined me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnCircuits/pseuds/WishingOnCircuits
Summary: Initiating boot sequence…Loading….Loading….Memory data upload at 0%....[Exploring the bittersweet past of 2B and 9S loosely based off of the information in the novella and the stage play from 2B's point of view.This will be a prequel to a Post ending E fic I'll be working on.]





	[Re]morse

**Author's Note:**

> A short-story prologue retelling of the death scene in route [c] Since this is the last thing that 2B experiences in the game before she's put offline.

“A2,” she forces the words to come out with every shred of resolve she can muster as the virus ate away at her from the inside out “take care of everyone for me..take care of... the future…” her voice was shuddering.

A2 steps forward, and grabs the hilt of the sword that had been presented to her, pulling it from its spot embedded in the earth. She held 2B’s precious memories in her hands letting the fleeting feelings wash over her. She searches 2B’s eyes for a moment -2B wonders what she was hoping to find there, besides the tell tale red glow of the virus that shone through her lashes as her heavy eyes fluttered, staining against the static screens dancing periodically over her vision. 

  _A2 will understand she has to understand after all we’re-_

The virus interrupts her thoughts as another wave of pain wracks her body, sending jolts up her spine like her body was sitting on a live wire.The pain was intense and she hugged her shoulders tightly as she held on to whatever she had left with all that she had. _It hurts. It hurts so much._ But she had to hold on just a little longer. She had to maintain herself so that she didn’t run -so that she didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Hurry..” she grits her teeth, her voice started to sound jumbled as her vocal settings tried to re-calibrate involuntarily.

“…I’ll do what I can” A2’s voice is so soft she can hardly hear it over all the static.

_Thank you._

There was no hesitation on A2's behalf. She lifts the sword and sends hurdling down, cutting through 2B's carbon fiber frame straight to her black box and sending the synthetic fluids of her body spewing on over the cliff side, peppering the rocks with blood and oil, painting a beautifully tragic picture. As she sputters and coughs through the fog of the full system failure screens, she can here a voice -it's distant, yet she recognizes it immediately. It fills her with a mix of emotions -Dread, sadness, guilt, but most of all...

It's _calming_.

 _Even like this_.

“2B! Are you alrigh-” The scanner's voice breaks off mid yell and she knows that he must have finally caught clear sight of them, of A2 towering over her, a sword and blood painting the landscape.

 _What must you be thinking right now?_ Part of her didn’t want him to be here -To see this -Yet a very selfish part of her buried deep down, wanted nothing more than for him to be here with her. She was leaving him all alone, she was denying him his right to kill her, and most importantly she was denying him the option to die with her, because she knew the type of loyal, self sacrificing person he was. She wants nothing more than for him to live, something that she had denied him again and again. Something she would never forgive herself from taking away from him. 

_Maybe she could just one last time…._

She tilts her head back, and her body grows heavy as her systems begin to fail. Her uncovered silvery blue eyes fall on the bridge behind her. Her stomach twists into knots at the sight of him. He must have made his way straight for -She hadn't expected anything less of him. A kindness she'd never get to repay him for, she would always ended up hurting him in the end, no matter how much she tried. They lock eyes, even through his blinder she can imagine how his face must look right now. A sad desperate expression. 

 _“_ Oh...Nines…” she found herself discarding the cold facade she usually wore, giving him the most earnest and warmest smile that she could muster in her weak state- A2 pulled the hilt of the sword back to her, and 2B’s body falls limp at her feet. 

_I'm glad the last thing I see is you._

Her system comes to a full shutdown and the world collapses around her into a ocean of black.

**_____________________________**

_**Initiating boot sequence…** _  
_Loading…._  
_Loading…._  
_Memory data upload at 0%...._

**______________________________**

**Author's Note:**

> Next bit is definitely going to be longer, since we are about to go memory diving. 
> 
> Tumblr: Wishcircuit


End file.
